Just The Two Of Us
by GeekyGirl3000
Summary: Ever since sophomore year started, Simon has been drifting apart from Jeanette for unknown reasons. But when a strange virus breaks out, will working together bring them back together, or will things be as awkward as before? And will it always be just the two of them?
1. Chapter 1

_ I wonder what's gotten into Simon..._

Hidden behind the safety of her locker, Jeanette Miller watched silently as Simon Seville leaned heavily against a row of lockers. The expression behind his large black frames was a mixture of focus, and pure sadness.

_Ever since we started freshmen year, he hasn't been talking to me_ _or even at all for that matter._

Jeanette quickly grabbed the necessary books for her next class. She deliberately walked past Simon. Momentarily, their eyes met. But as soon as his blue eyes landed on her purple ones, he looked away, as if she'd never been there at all. Jeanette continued towards her next class, a heavy dejected feeling grasping her heart.

Later that night, as Jeanette opened her bedroom door after supper, she was immediately greeted by her sister.

"Jeanette, you are _not _going to believe this!" shrieked Brittany,as she gripped her sister's shoulders in excitement. Jeanette wriggled free.

"Not gonna believe what?" she asked, suspicion masking her tone. "And what are you doing in my room?" She glanced behind Brittany, surprised to see their stepsister Mina standing there, seeming just as excited.

"I got you, me , and Mina invited to a sophomore party!" screeched Brittany.

"_WHAT!_"

Jeanette stared at her sister in disbelief "H-How?" she asked. "You aren't even a sophomore And Mina's still in _Middle School."_

"That's not a problem," assured Mina. "But don't ya see Jean? Now you can finally fix thing with Simon. Why don't you ask him to the party?"

"I don't know..." Jeanette turned away from them, walking towards her window. She drew back her purple curtains, and peered out of them. From a distance away, she could see the Seville household on the street down the block from her own. Most of the lights in the house were on. Except for one, with the familiar blue curtains. Jeanette sighed.

"I mean," she continued. "Simon's just seems so depressed lately. I don't think he'll feel up for going to a party."

"You never know,"said Brittany. "Maybe he will wanna go.'

"Yeah," agreed Mina. "Danny and Alvin are going..."

Jeanette shrugged her shoulders. "Still..."

Brittany glared at her, her icy blue eyes boring into Jeanette's skull. "Jeanette, if you don't ask Simon to that party," threatened Brittany. "I'll get Elizabeth to do it."

Mina gasped in the background. Jeanette glared right back at Brittany, a bit angered. "You wouldn't dare." Elizabeth is a girl who had been stalking Simon at school ever since the fifth grade. Only now she actually tried to _talk _to him.

Brittany smirked deviously. "Try me."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Jeanette watched anxiously at her locker, as Simon turned his combination on the small dial attached to his locker. He wore the same expression on his face as the day before.

_I can't believe I'm doing this, _thought Jeanette despairingly. _There's no way he'll wanna go to a stupid party..._

She slammed her locker shut. The hallway was beginning to thin out as people rushed to their next classes. Now was probably the best chance she get.

As she slowly trekked down the hall, her heart began to race faster with each step she took. She scowled as she continued on. What was wrong with her? What was so weird about asking Simon to a party? After all, they were best friends. Emphasis on on _were._

Jeanette lightly tapped him on the shoulder when she reached his locker. Simon briskly turned his head. He seemed slightly surprised to see her standing there.

"U-uh Simon," she started. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

He turned back to his locker and reached into it. "Now's not a good time," he replied flatly. His nose twitched slightly after he said this. "I'm gonna be late for class."

Jeanette knew for a fact that he could care less about class. He didn't pay attention to it anymore, anyway. He just wanted to get away from her.

"It'll be quick," she pushed. "I promise."

He breathed heavily through his nose, impatience evident on his face. "Fine." He turned to her, finally looking her fully in the eye. "What's up?"

"U-Uh, well," she stuttered. "There's this party Friday night at,uh, Mark's house..."

Simon stared at her curiously as if to say, _The point...? Why does he have to make this so hard for me? _She asked herself.

"And I w-was wondering if m-maybe you wanted to go with m-me."

The look of surprise and embarrassment on his face shocked her. Blood started to flush her face bright red, as well as his.

He narrowed his eyes at her, as if trying to figure out her incentive. "You mean like...a date?..."

Jeanette's eyes widened in pure embarrassment. "No,no,no,no,no,"she cried hurriedly. "I mean just, uh, y-you know just to, uh, hang out?"

"Oh."

Simon turned to face his locker again, his eyes focusing hard on the ground by his feet.

"I don't know," he muttered. "Not really in the mood for a party."

"B-But it'll be fun," she insisted. "A chance to just hang out. And I'm not completely sure, but I've noticed that you've been a bit-"

Her words trailed off as Simon glared at her, as if daring her to continue. She averted her eyes and looked down at the ground. "Never mind," she mumbled.

Simon sighed. He held his textbooks at his side and shut his locker with a loud _Bang!_

"Look, I'll think about it, okay?" he mumbled. "I just...haven't been feeling my best lately, I guess."

Under her breath, Jeanette mumbles, "That much is obvious..."

Simon's eyes softened ever so slightly. "I'll see you later," he mumbled.

As he walked down the hall, Jeanette had a feeling that they_ weren't_ really going to see each other later.

She sighed. _At least they can't say I didn't ask him..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I know I haven't done any author's notes, but I have nothing to note really. Anyway, this is a longer chapter than the others for _important reasons._ So I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review.**

The gray sky loomed overhead . The dark clouds spread heavily upon everything, threatening a thunderstorm. Jeanette decided to go for a walk before this took place.

"I'll be back,' she called throughout the house. Her youngest sister Eleanor looked up at her from the couch.

"You're going out _now_?" she asked incredulously. "It's about to rain."

Jeanette shrugged into her favorite purple sweatshirt. "Don't worry, I won't be long."

She opened the door and stepped into the cool humidness that blanketed the air. The smell of a coming rain engulfed her.

She walked down the little walkway that led from the house to the sidewalk. Her destination was not that far from her house. Around the block pretty much. She usually went there when she needed to think, or not think at all.

Rainy days helped too. The dark clouds reminded her that not everyone's lives were all happy and full of sunshine. And sometimes the sun just seems so intimidating like that.

When she arrived at the Lunar street park, she followed the concrete path that lead to the jungle gym. She sat heavily upon one of the swings on the swing set and sighed, looking up at the dark sky.

This had always been Simon and Jeanette's meeting place. They always met up there on nearly every rainy day, so that no one would bother them. Although Simon stopped coming a while ago, Jeanette never broke her commitment. She enjoyed the privacy of no one being around. But at the moment, it just seemed kinda lonely.

A heavy feeling seemed to continuously tug on her heart, bringing her down into a dark place. Simon had always told her when something was wrong. And she always told him. So what happened that was so bad that he couldn't tell her about it? Even after they stopped talking, she never stopped caring. And she never would. If only he knew that.

She sat there and pondered what could have possibly happened for what seemed like hours. _Maybe something happened to one of his brothers? Maybe something happened to Dave? Maybe-_

her thoughts were interrupted when she caught sight of something lying on the ground in the distance. Her eyes caught on the familiar shade of blue. _What is that?_

Standing up from her swing, she decided to go check it out. The wind had started to kick up, making the air chilly. Jeanette sneezed and broke into a coughing fit. Ignoring the soreness in her throat, she continued down the path.

As she grew nearer to the strange lump on the ground, she soon realized it was a person. Her heart seemed to hammer against her chest. She broke into a steady sprint, then a full run as she seemed to recognize the person. _No,it can't be..._

"Oh my god," she whispered. She knelt down in front of the figure, a horrified look on her face. "Oh my god, Simon!"

a throaty moan erupted from him at the sound of his name. He tried to move, but failed with the injuries that covered his body.

Dark purple bruises spotted his skin, and deep cuts were opened into gashes, seeping blood through his clothes. His glasses lie next to him, shattered.

Jeanette patted his face in an attempt to keep him awake. "Simon don't fall asleep," she begged, leaning over his face. His eyes were half open, and reflected a lifeless sort of look. "You need to get up!"

In her haste to leave the house, she'd forgotten to take her phone. So she couldn't call for help. _I'll have to help him myself, _she realized. "God dammit," she muttered.

She forcefully grabbed his wrists, and pulled him up into a sitting position. Simon used the last of his strength to stand up, Jeanette using her shoulder to support him. "Okay," she breathed. "Your house isn't too far away.

They slowly made their way to the sidewalk, Jeanette tripping under Simon's weight. As her foot hit the concrete, thunder rumbled from the distance, and rain started pouring down heavily.

"Son of a _BITCH!_" cursed Jeanette fiercely. It felt like someone had set her throat on fire. She clenched her teeth through the pain, and the struggle of dragging Simon on her shoulder. She broke into another coughing fit, a chill going down her spine, making her shiver.

The two 15 year-olds slowly cut their way through various yards to get to the Seville household a lot quicker. The rain beat down, seeping into their clothes.

Simon continued to moan from the pain. When they finally arrived at the large white house, Jeanette knocked furiously on the door. More thunder boomed in the background as Simon's adoptive father Dave Seville opened the door.

Dave stood back, surprised at the sight before him. "Jeanette..?"

Jeanette sneezed, struggling to talk with her sore throat.

"I-I found him l-like th-this in th-the p-park..."

Dave reached out to help her drag him into the house. At that moment, Simon's three brothers walked into the living room.

"Whoa," gasped Danny when he saw his older brother. He immediately helped Dave lay him down on the couch.

"What happened to Simon?"asked Alvin from the other side of the room.

Jeanette stumbled back feeling suddenly lightheaded. "I-I'm not s-sure," she replied. "I just found him like this in the park. At this point, Simon was completely unconcious. Dave inspected his injuries. "Well, it looks like he's been beaten up," he noted. He turned back to Jeanette.

"Thanks for bringing him home Jeanette. Would you like to use the phone to call Ms. Miller to ask her to pick you up so you won't have to walk home in the rain.

She didn't answer, as if she hadn't been paying attention at all. "Jeanette?..."

Her vision blurred behind her glasses. She stumbled back as she tried to find something to steady herself on. The room seemed to spin. And in no time at all, the ground rushed up to meet her, and her world fell to darkness.

**! Aw Snap! What happened? What's gonna happen? Stay ****tuned to find out! And review **_**your**_** predictions! Or just review anyway, since I don't get much anyway. :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so here's the next chapter. I expected the action to take place in this one, but the chapter ended up being way longer than I'd anticipated. So the action will have to wait for the next update. I realize this story will be longer than I thought. Anyway, enjoy, and don't forget to review if you liked it. :-D**

* * *

_A silhouette stood a distance away, surrounded by a bright, almost heavenly glow. It appeared to be a man. He had big wings protruding from his back. He seemed to be walking forward, towards her. In the softest whisper, he said, _

_ "You are in terrible danger."_

Jeanette woke up with a start. Sweat dripped down the side of her forehead. She had an uneasy feeling her her stomach. The feeling grew when she realized she wasn't in her own room Or house for that matter.

"It's about time you woke up."

Jeanette gazed up at the door from the bed. She was surprised to see Simon standing there, leaning against the door, arms crossed. He stared at her curiously. "You okay Jean?"

Bits and pieces of the day before started to come back to her. Her head was pounding, probably from hitting the ground so hard. But she wasn't so concerned about herself.

"I'm fine," she answered. "But what the hell happened to you?!"

He turned his head from her. "Dave make breakfast," he stated. "And we still need to get ready for school. Unless you're not feeling up to it. Dave will drive you home."

he turned and walked out of the room. When Jeanette heard his footsteps go down the stairwell, she threw his covers off of herself, and hopped out the bed.

She frowned when she realized she wasn't in her own clothes. Instead of her sweatshirt and jeans, she wore a large (for her) white t-shirt, and way too big sweatpants.

_Oh god..._

The thought of someone undressing her while she was unconscious made her shiver. And flush her face red.

She hesitantly ventured out into the hallway.

_Maybe, if i pretend to still be sick, I won't have to go to that stupid party._

Yup. That was going to be her plan. Besides, what were the odds of Simon actually wanting to go to the dance anyway? She'd probably end up all alone, feeling miserable in a corner, looking like a complete loser. And if she didn't go, Simon wouldn't feel compelled to from guilt. It was a win win situation for everyone.

Climbing down the stairs, Jeanette could hear all of the Sevilles gathered in the kitchen, most likely eating breakfast. She was about to join them, when she heard one of them say her name.

"So Simon." she recognized the voice as belonging to Alvin. "I heard that Jeanette asked you to the party tonight."_  
_Silence followed after his statement. Jeanette frowned.

"Yeah," replied Simon after a while. "What else you hear?"_  
_"I heard," piped up Danny. "that she asked you and you rejected her."

_That's sure how it felt, _she thought ruefully.

"Well you're wrong," replied Simon flatly. "I said maybe."

Pots and pans clanged together, and she could hear spoons being dunked into bowls.

"So are you gonna go," asked Alvin. His tone reflected caution, and hopefulness.

"I don't really want to," answered Simon. She could almost hear the shrug in his voice.

The sound of a spoon being dropped on the floor rang throughout the house.

"Seriously Simon, come _on,"_ snapped Danny. "You haven't talked to the girl for months, and she's supposed to be your best friend."

Jeanette sucked in a breath, anticipating the answer. But it never came.

"Now I know it's none of my business,"intervened Dave. "But Simon,your brother's right. Jeanette saved your _life_ yesterday. The least you cam do is go to a party with her."

Simon sighed frustratedly. "i wouldn't have _died-"_

"If she hadn't found you, you would have," said Dave forcefully.

"Whatever," mumbled Simon.

The sound of a chair scraping the floor was followed by footsteps. Jeanette squeaked silently while trying to run up the stairs without being seen. She did not want Simon to know she'd been eaves dropping.

He said nothing as he passed by her in the upstairs hall, barely registering her existence. Jeanette sighed.

_Oh yeah. I'm definitely still sick..._

"Jeanette, are you sure you can't go to the party?" asked Mina. Her expression was a mixture of sadness and disappointment. A look which Jeanette couldn't stand.

"Well you heard Ms. Miller," she replied meekly. "I need to get some rest."

Mina's face fell. Despite her her sad expression, she looked amazing. Her poufy, curly, light brown hair was down, rather than in it's usual long ponytail. She wore a black, flowy mini dress with a shimmery gold waistband. Dusted upon her eyelids was gold eyeshadow, perfectly complimenting her dark skin and hazel eyes.

Jeanette sighed. Why was she really not going to the party? All because of Simon. At this point, she felt it didn't matter. He was staring to become lost cause.

"well since you're not going," said Brittany from in front of her full length mirror. "Then I need you to be completely honest on how this dress looks on me."

Brittany swung around on her heel, making her pink baby doll dress float all around her. Her caramel colored hair was still in it's long ponytail, but now she had curled it up so that it bounced when she moved. Her piercing blue eyes had been complimented by sparkly silver eyeshadow.

She went into the center of the room, and some how managed to dance around in her stilettos. "So how I look?"

"You look amazing Britt," replied Jeanette honestly. "Yeah," agreed Mina. "You're _bound_ to catch Alvin's eye in that."

Brittany twirled once more. "Ya think so?"

"Def,"said Mina, knowing that's exactly what Brittany wanted to hear. She smiled at Jeanette knowingly.

"It's too bad Simon doesn't wanna come," said Brittany, running silver hoop earrings through her ear. Just as she said this, her bedroom door flew open.

"Oh, there you are Jeanette," said Eleanor when she saw her big sister sitting on Brittany's bed. She thrust the phone towards her. "Phone for you."

Jeanette hopped off the bed. She snatched the house phone and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Uh, hey Jean..."

Jeanette ceased breathing. The other girls looked at her alarmed. _"Who is it?" _mouthed Mina.

Jeanette held her finger to her lip. _"Simon."_

Mina and Brittany glanced at each other,and grew quiet.

"Uh, hey Simon," said Jeanette blushing from being put on the spot. "What's up."

"Yeah, so, uh,about that party..." Jeanette raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Yeah?"

"If your feeling up to it...I uh, kinda changed my mind about it."

"Really?" She scowled at her sister's expectant expressions.

"Yeah," he sighed. "If you're feeling better that is."

Jeanette sighed. She had a feeling she knew what this was all about. "Look Simon, if you really don't wanna go, I'm not forcing you-"

"No. it's not that it's...something else."

Jeanette didn't really care what the other thing was at this point. She was just glad that he was going semi-voluntarily.

"So...I'll meet you there?" he asks.

"Y-Yeah," she stuttered. "I'll see you there. Bye."

Hanging up the phone, she looked up at her sisters.

"Well?," asks Mina.

Jeanette broke into a grin. "Get me my dress."

* * *

**Whoot Whoot! PARTY TIME! Next chapter anyway. Review if you liked and back off if you didn't.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, so,as I promised, this chapter is DRAMATIC! And long. And I'd just like to say thank you for all the reviews I've gotten. I know it's not very much, but I'm thankful for the one's I do have. They really keep me motivated to keep you guys updated. Anyway, enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

"Jeanette, are you really wearing that to the party?" asked Brittany incredulously.

Jeanette looked down at her dress and frowned. It was a white sleeveless mini dress with a light purple waistband. "I think it's pretty."

"Not the dress," sighed Brittany. She took a hold of the chain around Jeanette's neck and pulled it from out of the dress where Jeanette had hid it. "This necklace."

Jeanette snatched the locket away from Brittany and scowled. "What's wrong with it," she inquired. It had been a birthday gift from Simon when they were twelve. She had worn it pretty much everyday. And she really didn't like the thought of taking it off. It had a picture of the two of them inside when they were thirteen, and a more recent one from the year before. It was silver, and there was a J on the front of it in purple rhinestones. She loved it.

"It's too plain," insisted Brittany. "You can't have a plain dress, and a plain necklace. Here." She reached into her purse and fished out a pretty fake pearl necklace. "Where this instead."

Knowing that if she didn't obey she'd get a lot of crap about it, Jeanette unclasped the chain around her neck, and put the pearl one on in it's place. She placed the locket gently in her purse so it wouldn't get tangled up in itself.

Mina threw her arms in the air excitedly. "Who Hoo! PAAARRRTTTAAAYYY!"

* * *

"Wow, kinda crowded here huh?" observed Mina.

That was an understatement.

It looked as though no one could even breath without accidentally hitting someone. And glancing over at the snack table that had been set up, almost everything was gone already. And the girls were on time.

"Looks like Mark went all out for this party,"said Jeanette slowly keeping step with her sisters.

Brittany rolled her eyes at them. "Puh-lease. You two are so lame,. This party is nothing. Now c'mon." She grabbed both girls wrists and started to drag them. "Let's find the boys."

"They're probably not here," said Mina. "Danny said he'd call when he got here."

Brittany groaned. "why do boys have to suck so much?"

"Hey," said Mina amused. "Ya gotta love em. C'mon, let's go dance, I love this song!"

Brittany and Mina strolled off to the living room where everyone was dancing. Jeanette hung back, too timid and shy to have the courage to free dance in front of a bunch of people.

_They better get here soon,_she thought. _Or this night is gonna suck._

"Jeanette!"

Jeanette swung around in the direction of the voice. Coming straight towards her than non other than Elizabeth Gilbert. She wore a shapeless whit sundress, and her hair was tied into what seemed like a complicated not atop her head. Now Jeanette wasn't an expert on fashion, but she did know that Brittany would kill her if she wore such a silly outfit. But that was Elizabeth. She as something you would call..._something else..._

"Oh, uh, hey Elizabeth," said Jeanette as politely as possible. As soon as she was dragged into the conversation, she wanted to be pulled out.

Elizabeth glared at her curiously. "where's Simon? I thought he was coming here with you?"

"Well yeah but-" Jeanette frowned suddenly. "Wait, how do you know?"

"I asked Simon to the dance at school today, and he said he couldn't go with me, because he was going with you," she explained. Now she frowned. "Right?"

Jeanette scowled in disgust. But not wanting to hurt Elizabeth's feelings, she nodded, and mumbled "Yes," through clenched teeth.

Right as she said this, the front door of the large house opened, and three of the Seville boys entered the party.

"I gotta go," she growled. She left Elizabeth with a confused and startled look on her face.

_He didn't really wanna come to this party,_" she seethed. _He just didn't wanna go with her!_

Not bothering to greet his brothers, Jeanette walked right up to Simon, and pointed an accusing finger at his chest.

"You didn't wanna come here with me at all!"

Simon stared at her startled. The other boys looked just as surprised.

"Wh-What are you-"

"You just didn't wanna come here with Elizabeth!"

that shut him up. Simon stared at her, guilt clouding his expression. At this point, the other girls had joined them, and were glancing around awkwardly. Mina reached out and grabbed Danny's hand. "Yeah, so we're gonna go..." They both took off running towards the dance floor. To escape from all the awkwardness of standing around there.

Simon reached out and grabbed Jeanette's arm. "Can we _please_ talk outside?"

"So you can run away from me again?!"snapped Jeanette furiously. Simon dragged her outside anyway to avoid causing a scene. He led her to the back of the house that was facing the woods.

He turned back to her,and let her continue with her rant.

"Seriously Simon I am _sick _and _tired_ of hoping and praying that you will just randomly wake up out of this funk you're in! And I thought maybe you did this tonight, but no! You were just trying to avoid _Elizabeth!"_

" I just didn't wanna hurt her feelings-"

"So why did you wanna hurt mine?!"

Simon stared at her, surprised. "Jeanette I didn't-"

"Why didn't you just say you didn't feel like it like you said to me and your brothers?!"

"Look," snapped Simon. "I swear that's not the only reason I came. I thought 'hey Simon,maybe instead of sitting in your bed and thinking about how miserable you are, you should try to forget everything for a night and have fun' that was all I was trying to do!"

"But why are you so miserable?" she asked exasperatedly. "And what happened to 'you can tell me anything'?"

"Well what happened to asking?" he countered.

"Fine! What's wrong?"

Simon looked away from her. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Exactly!" She turned from him in disgust. "I knew that would be the answer! Do you know how much you've hurt me these last couple of months? I felt rejected, like I'd just lost my best friend in the world. Felt lonely, like the biggest loser on Earth. I couldn't confide to you how I was feeling, because one, you wouldn't listen, or even seem to _care_, and two, because you were the reason!" She was on the verge of tears now. She swung around to face him. "Did you even _consider_ how I felt?"

Simon didn't answer. His attention was up at the sky. Jeanette went up and tried to push him. "You still don't care!"

Simon gripped her chin in his thumb and forefinger. He silently turned her head toward the starry night sky. She was too emotionally drained to protest.

The black sky was dotted with tiny diamond like stars. The moon was bright and full. Only...it was green.

"What the hell?" mumbled Jeanette. The mast seemed to be growing bigger and bigger. The air was starting to smell funny. "What is that?"

"I-i don't know.." mumbled Simon. Behind his black framed lenses, his blue eyes grew in panic. "But it's coming straight towards us!"

"WHAT?!" screamed Jeanette. "What do we do?"

"run into the woods!" Simon took off at full speed, and Jeanette tried to follow as closely as possible at a clumsy sprint.

_Damn these fricken heels!_ She cursed mentally. _ Why the hell did I let Brittany talk me into wearing these?!_

They ran and ran, until they thought they were far away enough.

"What do you thunk that was?" asked Jeanette breathlessly.

"A meteorite maybe," gasped Simon. "But it's weird. Usually they tell you about that kind of stuff on the news."

"I doubt anyone was expecting that Simon," said Jeanette. "We don't even-"

A sudden strong wave of air sent both of them flying several feet back from where they were standing. A loud _BOOM!_ sounded throughout the entire area. The air stunk of strong chemicals.

Jeanette struggled to sit up. "i guess that thing landed," she said meekly.

Simon hopped to his feet in a rush. "C'mon! We have to go make sure that everyone is okay!" he dragged her to her feet, and pulled her along the way they had come.

"I really don't believe we should be breathing this stuff in," coughed Jeanette.

"Then I can't imagine how strong it is around the house." He started walking even faster.

When they neared the edge of the forest, they could see the meteorite was much bigger than either of them could have imagined. Luckily, it just missed the house by a couple of yards.

"Thank god," breathed Simon. "now let's go check on the others." Just as he took a step forward, Jeanette put her arm out and stopped him. When he looked at her curiously, she pointed towards the meteor.

Gathered around the large rock, was all of the party goers. They all stood in a neat circle around the thing, silently staring at it.

Simon and Jeanette glanced at each other in confusion. What were they all doing?

Simon took a cautious step forward. His shoe crunched down heavily upon a stick, breaking the silence.

Every head turned to look at the two 15 year-olds. Jeanette almost screamed out in terror. Looking in all of the eyes of her sisters, and Simon''s brothers, their pupils had undulated. Instead of pupils, all you could see were their irises. And those irises were staring right at the bespectacled teenagers. And they looked angry.

**Ohhhh SH**!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow! 17 reviews. "Celebrate good times C'MON!" I didn't even think I'd get ten for this story. Anyway, here's the latest update. These chapters just keep getting longer and longer. This is the only story I've been really pumped about. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Simon momentarily caught Alvin's angry eye.

Alvin turned around to face everyone around him. "Get them!" he shouted.

"Back to the woods!" screamed Simon. Instinctively, Jeanette panicked and followed. The ran, fast as they could, dodging tree after tree. Jeanette stumbled along in her heels.

"Screw these," she mumbled. She kicked off the heels,a and continued running. She could hear the pounding feet behind her, getting closer and closer.

"Simon, we need to hide somewhere!" shouted Jeanette. Simon stopped in his tracks, and looked around. They were surrounded by thick wilderness. And of course the angry mob behind them. He then realized the entire time they'd just been going straight. He grabbed Jeanette's hand switched directions. He weaved this way and that, trying to throw off the trail of the party-goers

After running for over 15 minutes, they paused, and looked around. "I th-think we lost them," he gasped. Jeanette leaned against the tree, then slid her back own it until she was sitting on the ground. But her dress caught on a small twig. A loud ripping sound broke through the sound of their heavy breaths. Jeanette squeaked.

Simon frowned. "What was that?"

Jeanette blushed, glad for the darkness that surrounded them. "Nothing." In her mind, she was having a mini panic attack. The very back of her dress gad torn, own to the middle of her back. Since it was a sleeveless dress, she was struggling to keep the top up.

"That was your dress wasn't it?" asked Simon, horrified. Jeanette's blushed deepened. Simon sighed, and shrugged out of his jacket. He held it out to her. "Here."

Jeanette took it gratefully, and zipped it up all the way.

From a near distance,they heard some footsteps. They seemed to belong to only one person.

"Dammit!," mumbled Simon. "I thought for sure we'd lost them."

Jeanette stood up, standing close to Simon. "What do we do?"

The footsteps stopped. They both glanced around suspiciously. Jeanette's heart was beating a million miles an hour. Thoughts raced through her head. But she decided that now was not the time to ask any questions.

Leaves rustled, and before long, Alvin appeared in front of them. They both screamed, and prepared to run, when he stopped them.

"C'mon bro," he said softly. "Don't run away."

In the darkness, he sounded normal. Jeanette could feel Simon's muscles loosen in his arm.

"Simon," she whispered. "Don't fall for it."

"Seriously Si, it was just a prank. Come here."

_Well that does sound like something Alvin would do..._ thought Jeanette. Either way, she knew this...thing...was just trying to play with their minds.

A light wind blew, and Jeanette watched as Simon to a small step forward. She panicked. She had to show him that these guys were dangerous. Swiftly, she took her phone out of her purse, and flashed the light of the screen at Alvin's face. His eyes shone a pale brown. With no pupil.

Simon immediately took several steps back away from him. Alvin's face contorted with rage, as he lunged towards them.

They both jumped back in time.

"There's no fighting it!" screamed Alvin. "So you may as well become one of us now!"

Jeanette squeaked in fear. Both teenagers took off running with Alvin hot on their trail.

Unfortunately, even without her heels, Jeanette still managed to slip in the dirt, and fall.

"Simon!" she screamed. "Help me!"

Simon turned back around and started running towards her. Only Alvin was closer. In a pitiful attempt to save her, Simon quickly took his shoe off, and chucked it at Alvin, as hard as he could. Alvin fell to the ground with a thud.

"Come on!"shouted Simon. "He won't stay down forever!"

Jeanette got to her feet, and they both continued running, farther into the thick woods.

* * *

"_Now_ what are we gonna do?" asks Jeanette helplessly. She felt likes he'd said the same sentence all night.

Simon looked at her thoughtfully. "i think the better question is _What just happened? _"

"Some meteor landed on earth and spread some sort of weird virus, to sum it up." they both sighed.

They were both sitting, leaning against trees facing each other, mulling over the drastic situation. Simon hit the back of his head against his tree.

"I can't imagine how fast this is going to spread across the whole city." A sudden flash of his brothers eyes rang throughout his brain. He closed his eyes. "Maybe Alvin's right. We are probably going to turn into one of them eventually. Whatever they are. We may as well have done it, and gotten it over with."

Jeanette jumped up and glared down at him fiercely. "stop talking like that, no we're not! It's just like in video games about the apocalypse. And people win those right?"

Simon glared up at her. "Jeanette,do you know how The Walking dead ends?"

Jeanette shook her head honestly.

"Well throughout the entire game, you're just running around avoiding and killing zombies. And you know how it ends? The same fricken way!"

"But they aren't zombies!," she protested. "And maybe there's even a cure. You never know Simon. Now get up."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him up to his feet. He sighed. "Well, it's not impossible I guess."

Jeanette smiled indignantly. "Exactly. Now let's tackle the problem at hand."

"You mean the alienistic apocalypse?"

"Er... the other problem at hand."

"Which is..."

"Well we definitely can't face an apocalypse in the condition we're in."

Simon looked at her, confused. "What do you mean."

"Well. Let's start with the fact that my dress is unwearable, and I'm barefoot. And you only have one shoe."

Simon pursed his lips. "Yeah...I guess that is a major problem..." He sat back down and tried to come up with a sensible solution. After five minutes of intense brainstorming, his face finally lit up.

"I know where we can go," he informed her. "And it's not too far from here. Bout a mile if we take the road-"

"Simon, we can't take the road," interrupted Jeanette. "We'll be too out in the open."

Simon thought for a moment. "Okay. Then we'll take the hiking trail there instead."

Jeanette frowned as they started walking. _Hiking trail?..._

* * *

_"_The paintball field?" Jeanette stared at the vast field. Unlike most fields, instead of using props,this place was in the woods, and they used strategically placed trees. There was a large fence around the whole area, and trails, in case you ever got lost in the woods.

Jeanette had only ever been there once for Alvin's birthday party. It was probably the worst day of her life.

"Yeah," said Simon proudly. "There's also a campground,and this place is where you get all of the stuff you need." He pointed to a cottage sized shack. "I figured we could use some of the stuff here. Including appropriate attire."

"Wow that's..." Jeanette trailed off looking for the right word. "Brilliant."

Simon smiled shyly. "Thank you. Now come on, it's getting late."

Jeanette watched him walk ahead, amused at how take charge he was all of a sudden. Especially since an hour ago he was ready to give up before anything even started. She just hoped he'd keep this attitude.

Simon threw Jeanette a shirt and a pair of pants. Both 15 year-olds got dressed in separate corners, not daring to turn around to look at each other.

As Jeanette buttoned up the thick, tunic like shirt, she heard a frustrated, "Shit," from the other side of the room.

"What's wrong?" she asked swinging around to face him. His head was down and he was fumbling with the zipper on his shirt. "The stupid zipper is jammed!"

Jeanette walked up to him. "Here, let me try."

Simon blushed as she knelt down in front of him and started fumbling with his jacket zipper. As much as she would never admit it, Jeanette was struggling to take her eyes off of his toned stomach muscles. _I guess working out for basketball really paid off..._

Eventually she managed to un-jam the zipper. "Thanks,"mumbled Simon. He seemed slightly embarrassed,but Jeanette paid it no mind.

"So what else can we get from here," she asked. Simon cleared his throat, and quickly got back to business.

"Anything that seems useful," he said. He grabbed two large hiking backpacks and handed one to her.

They both looked around, stuffing almost everything in the shack into their bags. Jeanette felt something get caught in her hair. Annoyed, she grabbed the necklace around her neck and unclasped it. Then she suddenly remembered something.

_Good thing I remembered,_ she thought, reaching into her purse. She pulled out the silver locket, and quickly put it on. As always, she hid the actual locket under her shirt, so only the chain showed. The last thing she took out of her purse, was her phone. Even though it wasn't much help now, you never know. Then, since it was no use anymore, she threw her purse away. It was just another thing to carry. Besides, it wasn't even hers.

"We should probably take matches with us, huh?" said Simon, stuffing a whole bunch of waters into his bag. He already had a whole bunch of snack bars in there. Jeanette was surprised. "Wow, they even sell food here?"

Nothing good," he grimaced. He stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder. "So what should our next move be?"

Jeanette yawned tiredly. How long have they been running? Suddenly her body felt heavy with exhaustion. Simon seemed to notice. "Never mind. I just need to get one more thing..."

He disappeared behind the large counter. Jeanette watched curiously. Moments later, he popped back up with several paint ball guns in his arms,along with several paint refills.

Jeanette stared at him in disbelief. "You can't be serious..."

"What?" he asked. "We're gonna have to defend ourselves _somewhere_ around the line."

"But th_ose _are paintball guns," she argued. "Those aren't gonna kill anything."

"No," he agreed. "But they will slow them down. Besides. Do we...really wanna kill them?"

Jeanette looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well..I mean...these are our friends and family... Aren't they?"

Jeanette's face fell. The reality of what happened was starting to really sink in. W_hat the _hell_ happened to my sisters?! Are they even saveable?_ _And am I really even brave enough to carry on like this? _

I guess we'll have to see.

* * *

**0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o What are they gonna do? Until the next update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry about the long wait for the latest update. A _lot_ of things have happened that have kept me from updating this story. The biggest one being:**

**THE BIRTH OF MY BABY NIECE!**

**Anyway, this chapter is shorter than I would have liked it to be, but I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Leave a review if you are!**

Jeanette watched silently as Simon threw a burning match into the pile of sticks they had gathered. Simon sat down, never taking his focus off of the burning embers. Jeanette could feel him drifting away again. _No. Not at a time like this._

Clearing her throat, she piped up, "So what should our move be for tomorrow?"

Simon reluctantly tore his gaze from the fire, and over to her. "Huh?"

"Well,we can't just stay here. We gotta do _something._ Right?"

"Yeah," he mumbled. He mulled it over for a moment. "I_..._I kinda wanna see what's going on in the city. Just kinda see if maybe Theodore and Dave made it."

"And Eleanor and Miss Miller," added Jeanette silently. She was desperately hoping that there was some way to save Mina and Brittany. Along with Danny and Alvin, and the other party goers.

After a long, hollow silence, Simon finally spoke up. "What exactly do you think is wrong with them?" he asked thoughtfully.

Jeanette scoffed. "That they want us to become one of them."

"Yeah but...I mean they can think. And they don't eat people. Their brains seem to be fully functional."

Jeanette whipped her head towards him, giving him a sudden, sharp glare.

"Don't even Simon," she hissed threateningly. "I swear to god if you start talking about turning into one of them, I will have an attack."

Snapping his mouth shut, he returned his gaze back to the fire. As did she.

Staring into the flames, Jeanette suddenly became aware of the stinging pain that grasped her left hand.

"Ow," she mumbled. "Where did that come from?"

"What's wrong," asked Simon yawning. Jeanette lifted her hand and showed him the small cut. It wasn't deep, but the skin around it was inflamed and red.

Simon urgently snatched her hand, and examined it closer. "Jeanette, did Alvin scratch you?"

Jeanette thought back to when she slipped and Alvin had tried to attack her. He definitely had gotten close enough for that to have been possible.

"Maybe," she answered."I think I was too scared to actually feel anything."

"That's not good," muttered Simon to himself.

"Why?" she asked alarmed. "What's gonna happen?"

"U-Uh...well..." Jeanette could tell he was trying to avoid telling her.

"Simon just spit it out."

"I-If one of those-things- were to come in contact with your blood,you'll...um...turn into one of them."

"Wait,you mean if the infection spreads into my blood stream?" she cried. "Is that how it works in the apocalypse games?"

"Yeah," he answered, returning his gaze back to the cut. "But I think you'll be fine. It's not too deep. We just need to make sure that we don't open it. Or else the infected skin around it could make you turn."

Jeanette gulped silently. Simon noticed.

"Look, just don't worry about it, okay?" Jeanette nodded slowly. Simon reached for his backpack, and rummaged through it. Finally, he came up with a couple of bandages. He takes her hand in his own once more, and begins to silently wrap the bandage around it. Jeanette notes how careful he was doing it. It almost reminded her of how it used to be.

"There," he says when he's finished. "Now it's protected."

Biting her lip, she thanks him, and sinks down into one of the sleeping bags they'd "borrowed".

"Just try to sleep and don't over think things," advised Simon. "It won't do any good to freak yourself out."

Jeanette scoffed silently to herself. _Look who's talking..._

**Okay, so I promise the next update will be coming soon. That being said, don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heh heh...hey everyone. *scratches back of her head sheepishly* I am deeply sorry. I meant to update this a lot sooner, like I promised I would, but again things came up. Like back to school, and babysitting, but anyway, I really shouldn't make up excuses for myself. I tried to make it up to you guys by making this a long chapter. And freaky stuff happens. But I won't ruin it for you guys, so I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review if you like, and back off if you don't.**

** -Sabz**

* * *

_In the distance, the same silhouette from a couple nights ago appeared. Light poured in from the end of the structure, almost as if they were in a cave. He seemed mildly aware of her presence._

_ "Run away," he whispered. "You are in danger."_

"_That much is obvious..." Her voice echoed off of the hollowed out walls. She wanted to stand up, get out of there. Run to the light._

_ As she started to stand, and invisible force pushed her back down. The breath left her in a Whoosh!_

_ "Get away from Simon," hissed the figure. "You're not safe..."_

"_You're lying," she gasped. "He wouldn't hurt me!"_

_The figure turned it's attention away from the light,and over to her. She gasped as the only thing that became visible on the figure's face, was familiar blazing blue eyes. His last words came out full and clear._

"_Hasn't he already?_

Jeanette awoke suddenly. Her vision was hazy. She reached for her glasses that she had placed beside her on the ground. Her breath slowed as she started to calm down.

"Everything okay?" Jeanette jumped as she heard the voice. It sounded just like the one from her dream. She breathed a long sigh of relief when she realized it was just Simon.

He tilted his head slightly to the right. "Bad dream?"

She cleared her throat."uh, yeah. I think anyway. What time is it?"

Simon glanced at his black G-Shock watch. "It's about 9:00. If we start walking soon, we could make it to the city by around 10:30 if we take the road. But since we can barely out-run these things, I've come up with a safe route that will get us straight to our houses, and will get us there even quicker."

Jeanette looked skeptical. "How long have you been figuring that out?"

He shrugged sheepishly. "All night..."

Jeanette shook her head,as if scolding him. "you're trying to tell me that you can run for ours, stay up all night, then think you can travel 5 miles back to the city?" She scoffed. "Good luck."

Simon stood up and started putting things back into his back pack. "don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just follow me and we'll be back in the city soon."

Jeanette stood up,and started gathering things into her own bag.

_I'm sure I can trust Simon, _she assured herself. _He wouldn't hurt me. Would he?..._

* * *

"Uh, Simon?," Jeanette spoke up. They'd been walking for over half an hour, and they hadn't said a single word. Jeanette was starting to get paranoid. Every time she heard a twig break beneath her own foot, she would glance behind her back,only to see nothing there. She needed to drown out the sounds.

"We need to talk about what we're gonna do if Dave and the others are...well...you know."

Simon's back stiffened as he thought of this possibility.

"I'm not sure," he mumbled in a tight voice. "I haven't thought about it."

Jeanette had a feeling he wasn't about to either.

She sighed and started kicking rocks along their path, playing her own little game of soccer. Every so often, Simon would watch the path of the rock as her foot kicked it.

After a while, he joined her, both of them fighting each other for the rock, with no specific goal in sight.

"Whoever gets it into that bush wins," decided Jeanette with a slight giggle.

They both fought for it, kicking their legs between the other's leg,or pushing the other in order to get in front. There was one point when Jeanette "accidentally" kicked Simon in the shin.

"Ow!" Simon paused to check on his injured shin. "Cheater!"

"We never said there were rules," laughed Jeanette wholeheartedly. It now felt just like good times. You know...besides the apocalypse.

Simon bent down and picked the rock up, moments before she had a chance to kick it. He raised both hands in the air, and threw it, as if it were a basketball. It made a rustling sound as it landed directly into the bush.

Simon smiled defiantly. "I win."

Jeanette shook her head, smirking. "Whatever you say."

Glancing down at his watch, He frowned. "We should get going again," he said. "Now we'll be a little bit later."

Jeanette rolled her eyes, but fell back into step with him. She smiled silently to herself._ I can trust him._

* * *

Simon paused as the two of them came to the edge of the woods that sat on one side of the city, close to their homes.

"Okay," he sighed. "Now we have to be more careful. We're gonna have to sneak around so we're not seen."

Jeanette looked around. They were at the end of a dead end street that was only a block away from her own house. "I don't see anyone though," she observed.

"Yeah, but these things are _fast._" He took his backpack off of his shoulder. Reaching into it,he pulled out a small pistol paintball gun. "Take this just in case."

Panic set into Jeanette as she realized the two of them were going to have to split up. Even though her house was around the block, his was only down the street.

_You'll be fine, _she told herself forcefully._ How hard is this really going to be? You out ran them one time, you can do it again. Besides, you have to check on Ellie and Miss Miller._

With renewed confidence, she listened intently at Simon's plan.

"Okay," he started. "here's what we'll do: we'll both check on our own houses, sticking strictly to cutting through yards. If one of those things catches sight of you, shoot em with that." he pointed to the gun. "it won't kill them, but it should slow them down a bit. Anyway, we do quick rounds around our houses to see if anyone's there, and then we meet directly back at this spot. Got it?"

Jeanette nodded. In a plan, it all sounded so simple. But in actuality, it was going to be harder than either of them would expect.

Jeanette took in a big gulp of air. "Okay," she sighed. "I'll see you in ten minutes."

Simon nodded. Then both of them took off in different directions.

Jeanette ducked into backyard after backyard. If she heard a single rustle, or what she thought was a pounding of feet, she'd duck behind a bush and lift her gun.

She'd ran and ran, her feet pounding lightly upon the lush grass of other people's backyards. And this amazed her, for she'd never been this graceful and light-footed before.

An enormous sigh of relief escaped her lips as her house came into view from across the street. She stared at it suspiciously, as if waiting for some sort of movement. But not so much as a curtain moved. Her caretakers pink convertible wasn't even parked in the driveway. The entire house seemed deserted.

But everyone knows looks can be deceiving.

Glancing up and down the street, she saw no on there. The which of the wind was the only sound for miles. She ran quickly across the street, now tripping on the ground under her. She caught herself quickly, and looked around. Still no one. She hurried to the house.

The door was slightly ajar, creaking gently in the breeze. Hurrying inside, Jeanette scoped the house from the foyer. The entire house was silent. Just in case, she took a quick look around.

She looked in the more open areas first, gun raised just in case. The living room and kitchen were clear. The rest of the first floor was uninhabited. It was the second floor she dreaded to check. As she passed by the kitchen, she saw a lone knife on the table. _I should take this just in case._ She stuffed it in her pocket then made her way up the stairs.

The first room on her right belonged to Mina. She quickly opened the door, looked around, then moved on. Next was her own, then Eleanor's,then Brittany's along with the bathroom. The very last one at the end of the hall belonged to Miss Miller.

Jeanette crept quietly and swiftly down the hallway. The door was opened just a crack, and the room was filled with darkness.

_Miss Miller's curtains are always open,_ she thought suspiciously. She wondered if it was actually safe to go in. Finally, she pushed her way in, her eyes falling upon the darkness. It took a while for her eyes to adjust, but when they did, a horrid scene confronted her.

The old women who she called her caretaker, was now face down in the middle of the floor. _Not moving_.

Jeanette swallowed her scream, trying to make sense of the picture in front of her.

_Maybe she already turned, and someone else had tried to save themselves...like Eleanor..._

Swallowing hard, she left the room, silently shutting the door behind her. She ran out of the house, trying not to think much about it. She slowly made her way back the way she came through the backgrounds, not being nearly as careful as before. However,she was surprised to see that Simon wasn't back yet.

_Maybe he's having trouble. _ The thought scared the lone 16 year-old. She decided to go check on him just to make sure.

* * *

By the time she had arrived at the Seville household, Jeanette noticed that the sky had turned a sickening dark gray. The darkness left an uneasy feeling in her. It felt...unnatural.

Jeanette walked up to the house. She could hear some noise coming from within, but couldn't quite place it.

The front door suddenly burst open, and Simon emerged before Jeanette could scream.

"Simon!," she cried. "Don't do that! You scared the crap outta me!"

Simon hurried over to her, his hood pulled over his head so low that she could only see the gleam of his glasses.

"J-Jeanette,"he stuttered frantically.

"What is it?" she asked. She walked up to him. He was shaking, sort of a nervous air about him.

"Give me your hand," he demanded. Jeanette recoiled and put her injured hand in his larger one. His palms sweated as he unwrapped the bandage that covered her own.

"W-What are you doing?,"she asked nervously. "Simon, seriously, what's going on? What are you doing to my hand?!"

By now, her cut was fully unwrapped. It didn't look much better than it had the night before. It was still swollen, and a bright red.

Her eyes followed his left hand as it slowly made it's way into his pocket.

"Simon!" she cried. "Answer me!"

His next words came out so softly, she could barely hear them. "Just trust me. Please."

Jeanette immediately relaxed. She couldn't help it. He just sounded so honest and sincere. Even so, her heart raced faster and faster as he withdrew a knife from his pocket.

"Why do you have that?!" she gasped.

"Don't worry about it."

"What are you gonna do with it?"

The only reply was a sharp edge, cutting into her skin, and deep into her flesh. "Cutting open your wound!"

The last thing Jeanette saw, were his eyes. His hood had slipped off of his head, and his dull blue irises stared into her frightened purple eyes. Then everything went dark, and she blacked out into a hollow darkness.

* * *

**I'm not even bother. I mean, we all learned something: I'm terrible at keeping promises. Even so, your reviews do keep me motivated, so don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, I'm finally back with a new update! And I can assure you, that you will have no idea what's happening as you read this. Many questions shall be answered, but new one's will rise seeing how confusing this story is. But don't worry! I'm sure (and I hope) everything thing will be alright! And BTW, don't forget to review! **

* * *

Before Jeanette had even woken up, she could sense a change of environment. The smell of a coming storm had disappeared, and was replaced with a fresh one. Almost like...flowers?

The 16 year-old sat up immediately, her glasses already propped on her face.

_Where the hell am I,_ she asked. Looking around, the world had she had once been in, had changed into a meadow. Wildflowers grew in bright vibrant colors. Hardy trees surrounded the area, their lush green leaves swaying in the gentle breeze.

Jeanette glanced down at herself. She was no longer wearing the chunky hiking clothes. A lavender sundress grazed her knees as the wind shifted.

She stood and looked around. In the corner, she could see a small cave. It seemed to hold some sort of importance to her, but why, she had no clue.

Her feet started to drag her over to it.

_ But what's in it?_

Panic set in as she neared the opening. At first, all she could see was darkness. But as her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she saw something sparkle in the back corner of the cave. She walked up to it cautiously. That's when she realized it was her locket. She gently touched her chest. _How did it get in here? Wasn't it on me before?_

She picked it up carefully and started to fasten it around her neck.

"Well well well,look who's up?"

Jeanette jumped and turned. She backed up in fright as she saw the all too familiar shadow at the entrance of the cave.

"Wh-Who are you?" she demanded timidly. "Where am I?"

"You're in your serenity land," the figure answered. "This is the place you come to whenever you try to find peace of mind."

The 16 year-old stayed where she was, but calmed a bit. _Nothing truly bad can happen in my peace of mind. That is if this is actually happening..._

"And I-" the figure continued. He stepped forward so Jeanette could take in his appearance. Her jaw dropped. He had tan skin,chocolate brown hair, and thick glasses were perched on his nose. His eyes burned a crystal blue. He was wearing a long black trench coat with pointy collars, a midnight blue shirt, black pants, and shiny black boots. Large pointy black wings protruded from his back.

"Am your Guardian Angel."

"What is going on here?!"she cried.

"Calm down Jeanette-"

"Don't you tell me to calm down!"she shouted. "You have no idea how much I've been through!"

"Jeanette, please!"

"No!"

Thunder boomed outside, and the sky suddenly became dark with heavy clouds.

"Seriously," he exclaimed. "You're going to destroy the one calm place in your life right now! Just calm down,and I will answer all of your questions."

Jeanette forced herself to take a deep breath. Slowly, she relaxed, until all of the clouds went away. "Okay," she sighs. "But you have a lot of explaining to do."

He nodded in agreement. "I know. What's your first question?'

"What's your name?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "Well, for the time being...you know me as Leo."

Jeanette pursed her lips. She knew that this was going to take a while, so she sat down on the floor, and brought her knees to her chest.

"Why do you look just like Simon? And what does 'the time being' mean?"

Leo walked closer to her,a thoughtful expression on his face. "It's kinda hard to explain," he started. "It has to do with being a Guardian Angel. I take the form of the person you feel most protected by, or the person you love. And in the past, I have been other forms. Once, I was Miss Miller. Another time I was Brittany. But I've been this form since you were about ten."

Jeanette pursed her lips. _This is all too weird,_ she thought silently. _I'm probably just dreaming or something-_

"I know it's hard to believe," he said breaking into her thoughts. Jeanette scowled. "So what? You can read my thoughts? Where's the privacy?"

Leo chuckled quietly which only angered her.

"Jeanette,"he said amused. "I'm your Guardian Angel – I know everything about you. Like how you're favorite song is Enchanted by Taylor Swift, and you keep your diary under the floorboards under your bed and-"

"Why have you been haunting my dreams?" she interrupted him. The question was an obvious one, but it had only just occurred to her to ask. And she really didn't want him to go on.

He cleared his throat, getting back to business. "Right. Well Jeanette, I believe you've noticed some 'problems' down on Earth?"

She scoffed exasperatedly. "I've been running from these 'problems' all day. What the hell are they?! Why are they here?! _What's happened to everyone?!"_

"Well I _tried _to warn you about them but you were to stubborn to listen."

"Well dontcha think it'd be a little hard to take some creepy person you see in your dream seriously?" she countered. "And what was that whole 'Get away from Simon' business?"

Leo stared at her with a look of shock displayed on his face. Jeanette stared back more than slightly annoyed. "What?"

"You don't remember what happened before I pulled you here?"

The girl's face contorted as she tried her hardest to recall the past events. She then realized she couldn't remember what had happened before she had arrived there.

"No," she mumbled quietly. "I don't remember."

Leo studied her. He reached his hand out to her, and helped her stand. She tried her best not to bump into one his massive wings.

"Maybe we should go back outside,"he suggested softly.

* * *

"So he was trying to make me turn." summed up Jeanette after Leo had described the recent events. She lowered her head. Tears formed in her eyes. Leo lifted her chin with his finger, and looked deeply into her eyes. It comforted Jeanette,which was strange. His eyes were exactly like the person whom she was a fool to trust.

"Why would he do that?"she whispered. Leo bit his lip uneasily.

"Well uh, I'm not sure of his...motive or whatever, but maybe he couldn't help it? Perhaps?"

Jeanette shook her head. She didn't want to talk about it. Yet she still had so many questions.

"My question is,"said Leo staring at her. "Is why am I still in this form?You can't possibly still feel protected by him."

She shrugged. She had no idea. After all, he's the Guardian Angel here. "Maybe I like you in this form," she blurted out. Leo raised a curious eyebrow. "And why is that?"

_Because it's like hanging out with Simon. _Jeanette sighed helplessly. She knew she wouldn't have to say this out loud, which somewhat relieved her.

Suddenly, everything started shifted, almost like it was flickering. Jeanette stood up alarmed. "Wh-What's happening?"

Leo cursed silently under his breath."You must be waking up."

What? No! I wanna stay here!" she desperately grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "With you!"

He gripped her elbows. "You can't. You have something very important to you elsewhere."

Jeanette looked deeply into his eyes. "Will I ever see you again?"

He chuckled a bit. "Jeanette, I'm always with you. I'm your guardian Angel. But, yes. I'm sure I will see you again sometime."

She forcefully wrapped her arms around him, eyes shut tight. He returned the hug as the winds started to pick up, whipping Jeanette's brown hair in various directions. She could feel him fading away, into the darkness, leaving her behind. Darkness surrounded her as her own special world vanished.

Then she woke up.

* * *

**Okay, so that's Chapter 9.** **I have no idea when the next update will be, but don't worry! It shall be up eventually! Anyway, don't forget to review! And if you have any questions, don't hesitate to PM me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody. Sorry for the extremely long wait for this latest installment. (What has it been? Two months?) But anyway. Here's the next long chapter of Just The Two Of Us. Enjoy, and review what you think at the end!**

* * *

Anger. That's the first thing she felt when she woke back up. The dark sky began to leak with heavy rain drops as the 16 year-old girl stood up. Her glasses had disappeared, yet her vision was perfectly clear as she glared at the boy in front of her.

"Isn't this better?" he nearly growled. "No more running. No more fear."

"Get out of my way," she said in a low voice. Jeanette turned away as he started to walk towards her.

"Dontcha get it Jean?" he insisted. His breaths came out as fog with every word he spoke.

"We're free!"

Jeanette growled softly, her muscles tense as her breathing became heavy.

"I said, get out of my WAY!"

She swung around, sending a fierce blow to his face with her fist.

"How can you say we're free?!" she screamed. "You just doomed man-kind!"

He took her by surprise by suddenly hopping up from his spot on the damp ground, and withdrawing the knife from his pocket. She dodged just on time as he tried to swipe at her.

In the back of her mind, she could feel the tiniest poke of fear. But she ignored it, blistering rage taking over her.

Remembering the knife she'd taken from home, she took it out as the two began to swipe at each other with the sharp blades.

"You're a better fighter than I thought," sneered Simon as he paused to take a breath. Jeanette ignored his comment and tried to slice at him once more. "Fight me, you coward!" she shouted.

By now the rain was pouring down in heavy, icy cold drops, soaking through their clothes. Jeanette barely noticed it as her hair was plastered to her face.

Simon glared at her, his eyes opened to just slits as he stood perfectly still. Jeanette stood her ground as he slowly walked towards her. She was prepared when he swung his knife and tried to stab her.

"I'm done," She growled.

"Good,"he barked. "Cause I am too!"

In a fit of rage, Jeanette swung her knife aimlessly, enjoying the feeling of the knife cutting through his skin. Yet at the same time, he brought his knife down hard, stabbing the knife deep into her flesh.

Jeanette barely felt it. Simon however, felt it very much. He stumbled back surprised at first. Then slowly, his vision became blurry, and a severe pain overtook his left eye.

He clutched his hands over it.

"JEANEEEEEETTE!" He stared up at her in pain. She grinned evilly down at him. "Wh-Why did you do that?!" he shrieked.

Jeanette didn't answer as she raised the knife once more, preparing to bring it down on him. In desperation, Simon wrapped his fingers around the knife that he had embedded into her thigh. Then in one quick motion, he ripped it out, leaving a trail of blood in it's wake.

Jeanette's entire body stiffened as the sudden shock of pain started to take over. Simon watched wordlessly as her eyes grew brighter and a black orb formed in the middle of her purple irises.

Soon after,she collapsed on the wet ground in pain. "Ow..."

She burst into tears,sobbing freely from the pain. And betrayal.

Simon crawled over to her. He silently wrapped his arms around her for some means of comfort, but she pushed him away.

"G-Get away from me,"she sobbed. "I can't believe you would do something like this to me. I knew you didn't wanna friends with me anymore, but I never thought you'd go _this _far."

Simon stared at her speechless. What could he possibly say to that? He hadn't known he'd her hurt so much. Back at the party that night, sure she had voiced her feelings, but back then he just thought she was pissed off. But now...

"J-Jeanette,"he stuttered. "I really w-wasn't trying to make you feel this way. I-I just-"

His voice soon cut off as his throat began to clog up. Jeanette saw this and looked at him sympathetically through the pain in her thigh. The rain had let up, and had turned into a misty drizzle

Jeanette retrieved her glasses and looked at the sight before her. Puddles of blood and rain water were scattered here and there. Jeanette shivered, finally soaking in the coldness that wrapped around her body.

Simon didn't notice as he pursed his lips, staring down at her leg with one eye. "We should wrap that up," he muttered.

That was when Jeanette finally got a good look at him. "Oh my god, Simon," she gasped. "Your eye!"

She watched as blood pooled at the very bottom of his eye, and trailed freely down his face as if he were crying. However, when she looked at his other eye, she could see that tears, hidden by the rain water that clung to his face.

Simon stood up in front of her and reached out for her hand.

"Maybe we should try to set up a camp," he mumbled. Jeanette took his hand and started to stand up, but as she put pressure on her injured leg, pain wracked through her entire body.

"I-I can't," she gasped. "I-It hurts too much."

She suddenly felt her arm being lifted as it rested on his shoulder. A strong arm wrapped around around her waist, taking most of the pressure off of her leg.

Simon smiled pitifully at her. "Better?" Jeanette nodded. Then they were back on their way.

* * *

Since the heavy rain had soaked everything before, it was impossible for them to make any kind of fire. All the while, they still had Jeanette's leg to worry about and Simon's now useless eye.

They walked around silently, both lost in their thoughts. Then, as if by a miracle, they found a dry spot under a grove of trees, with thick patches of leaves that protected the ground like an over head hanger on a patio.

Simon let out a deep sigh as he deposited Jeanette on a fallen tree.

They kept silent as he started searching around for firewood, having a harder time seeing as though he only had the use of one eye. But Jeanette wanted nothing more to stand up and scream at him to explain what was going through his mind back there. But she kept the impulse to herself, letting the awkwardness wrap itself around her and squeeze.

Surprisingly enough, Simon had actually managed to start a fire with the few dry twigs he was able to collect. He then sat heavily down on a moss covered rock across form her. They both sat silently, staring intently at the weak flames in front of them to avoid conversation.

Just as she gave up thinking up a conversation to start with him, Jeanette allowed her mind to be enveloped by thoughts about the day.

_We stared out just fine. We were even having fun for a little bit! What could possibly drove him to do this to me? He can't possibly hate me that much! And what the hell happened back at his house? Who got him._

She paused for a little bit, breaking herself out of her thoughts. This reminded her of something...a song.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend._

_ Somewhere along in the bitterness._

_ And I would have stayed up, with you all night._

_ Had I known how to save a life._

She soon caught herself mumbling the third verse to herself, but it was quiet enough for Simon to hear her.

_Jeanette:_

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_you lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_drive until you lose the road_

_or break with the ones you've followed._

_He will do one of two things_

_he'll admit to everything_

_or he'll say he's just not the same,_

_and you'll begin to wonder why you came_

_(Chorus)_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend._

_Somewhere along in in the bitterness and_

_I would have stayed up, with you all night._

_Had I known how to save a life..._

She let the last note trickle off softly, straining to not catch his eye. He lets out a loud racking cough that could have easily been mistaken as a shuddering sob. His eyes turned a dark gray as he stared at her, eyes troubled and helpless.

"I'm sorry!" He blurted suddenly. "Dave scratched me and I only had a little time before I would fully turn. Then I saw you show up, and I couldn't think clearly. I wasn't trying to make you turn because I hate you. I just didn't want you to be all alone."

He let out a long breath of which he'd been holding. Jeanette looked at him surprised. "So you...thought you were helping me?"

Simon scratched the back of his head. "Y-Yes. I mean n-no. Well...at the time."

"Oh."

Jeanette stared down at the ground, and somehow found humor in the whole situation. A small smile appeared on her face. Look like even through all of this, Simon was still looking out for her. So now it seemed as though Leo had been wrong. If only she could summon him and rub it in his face.

"Wait a minute." Her head snapped up as a new thought occurred to her. "Simon, how did we turn back?"

Simon furrowed his brow thoughtfully. "I have no idea. I turned back as soon as you cut my eye. But you didn't turn back until I took the knife out." He paused. "I have no idea what that means."

"It means," she said standing up on one foot. "That there's a slight hope that we can still save everyone." She hopped over to their pile of stuff and dug through it until she found the roll of bandages. "We just have to figure out how we ourselves turned back," she continued, mostly to herself.

Simon stood. "Jean,hold up. Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

Jeanette gazed up at him, and stopped wrapping the bandage around her thigh.

"what do you mean?" she asked. "we just discovered that there's a cure for this thing, and you're acting like it might not even work."

Simon shook his head frantically. "No. It's not that. I'm glad we'll be able to help everyone get back to normal. It's just-" He paused as he sat down next to her on the log. His eyes still had a that slightly troubled glint in them.

"I-I was just wondered if we could talk."

Jeanette's purple eyes widened in surprise. Of all the things,this was the last thing she had expected to come out of his mouth. She stared at him, speechless for a moment, until she looked into his eyes. They were sad, pleading her.

"O-Of course we can talk Simon."

* * *

**Yeah, so it probably wasn't the best idea to keep you guys on a cliffhanger. But what's gonna happen? Will Simon finally tell her what's been going on? Stay tuned to find out. In the mean time, don't forget to review!**


End file.
